Mr Right
by zefanyadw
Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang berandalan sekolah, hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin dan jatuh cinta padanya. Namun mereka berbeda, jika diibaratkan warna, Kyuhyun adalah hitam dan Sungmin adalah si putih. Namun, apakah seorang berandalan seperti Kyuhyun dapat bersama dengan seorang berhati mulia seperti Sungmin? / KYUMIN / YAOI / DLDR / Chapter 2 Update! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Right

Chapter 1.

.

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang berandalan sekolah, hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin dan jatuh cinta padanya. Namun mereka berbeda, jika diibaratkan warna, Kyuhyun adalah hitam dan Sungmin adalah si putih. Namun, apakah seorang berandalan seperti Kyuhyun dapat bersama dengan seorang berhati mulia seperti Sungmin?

.

KyuMin and Others.

.

YAOI, Typo s, Adult Scene.

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang berandalan sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Terkenal akan sifat _bad boy_nya yang sangat luar biasa. Nyaris seluruh siswa perempuan _Greyeong High School_ sudah ia tiduri, belum lagi hampir 12 kali dalam sehari ia memasuki ruang BK. Cho Kyuhyun adalah _bad boy_, namun semua wanita menyukai dan tergila-gila padanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran seluruh siswa perempuan di _Greyeong_ hingga ingin ditiduri dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun tampan, adalah alasan ketiga. Cho Kyuhyun mempesona, adalah alasan kedua. Cho Kyuhyun adalah bad boy, adalah alasan pertama. Kebanyakan wanita menyukai _bad boy_, percayalah. Wanita akan lebih tertarik dengan seorang _bad boy_ dibanding dengan seorang pria pendiam, sekalipun ia jenius.

Cara Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengajak wanita untuk tidur dengannya gampang saja, ia cukup memberikan smirk mesumnya, dan wanita itu akan langsung datang padanya dan memberitahukan jadwal dan tempat mereka. Ya, seperti saat ini..

"Jam 7 malam, di hotel _Manhattan_," bisik waita dengan dada sintal itu.

"Hyorin, kau lagi rupanya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan meremas dada sintal itu, membuat sang pemilik sedikit melenguh.

KRING.

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat akan selesai, Kyuhyun meremas pantat seksi milik Hyorin dan memberikan lumatan kecil di bibirnya sebelum melepaskan pelukan erat mereka dan berjalan pergi, tentu saja untuk mencari wanita lain.

Namun, ketika Kyuhyun ingin berjalan menuju toilet, seseorang menarik bahunya dengan kasar, dan memberikan satu pukulan keras di wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun.

"Young Woon, kau lagi," desis Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan seringaian menyeramkannya.

Pria berotot itu mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Berhenti mendekati Hyorin-ku!"

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai mendengar permintaan Kangin, terlebih ketika melihat Hyorin sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kangin hingga terjatuh terlentang ke lantai, dan Kyuhyun memberikkan dua tendangan untuk kaki Kangin.

Kangin berdiri, kembali menarik kerah Kyuhyun dan menyudutkannya di tembok, terlihat giginya yang sudah sangat menggertak itu, menatap Kyuhyun dengan berapi-api.

"Ku bilang, berhenti dekati Hyorin-ku!" desis Kangin lalu memberikan pukulan yang sangat kuat di wajah Kyuhyun sehingga meninggalkan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap menyeringai dan membiarkan Kangin memukuli wajahnya dengan berapi-api, dan jangan lupakan giginya yang nampak menggertak itu, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan ketika Kangin nampaknya sudah tak kuat memukuli wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menduga pasti wajahnya akan sangat babak belur dan warna biru lebam menghiasi wajah tampannya, dan pasti cairan berwarna merah bernama darah itu terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi, tampan tetaplah tampan. Walau banyak noda di wajah Kyuhyun, tetap ia tampan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyorin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyorin-ah, apa penis Kangin begitu kecil dan tidak dapat memuaskan mu, sayang?"

Satu pukulan kencang di wajah Kyuhyun, Kangin lagi.

Hyorin tak menjawab, ia menangis kencang melihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu memukuli Kyuhyun dengan sangat emosi. Bibirnya bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menonjok perut Kangin, dan segera mendorong tubuh yang sudah lemas itu dengan kasar sampai ia terjatuh di lantai. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat pada Hyorin.

"Jangan lupakan janji kita, sayang." bisik Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan kedua pecundang itu—menurut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Baru datang, Kyuhyun? Kali ini apa lagi? Merebut kekasih orang? Melawan guru? Atau merusak prasarana sekolah lagi?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelas, mereka—para murid meringis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat babak belur itu, belum lagi darah di sudut bibirnya yang bahkan belum dibersihkan itu. Namun masih saja ada siswa perempuan yang mengangumi ekspresi datar Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Hanya bermain dengan pecundang," jawab Kyuhyun lalu segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak di pojok belakang.

"Kyuhyun," panggil _songsaenim_.

"Ada apa, Jung Soo songsaenim? Menyuruh ku ke ruang BK? Tenang, aku sudah ke sana tadi."

Satu kelas terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang ketus itu. Jung Soo _songsaenim_ pun begitu, ia menghela napas dan membetulkan kaca matanya lalu kembali menulis di papan tulis. Kyuhyun mengambil PSP dari laci mejanya, memainkannya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dicatat Jung Soo songsaenim.

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya hening itu mendadak berubah ketika Song Songsaenim membawa seorang murid baru ke kelas 3-D. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia masih asik memainkan PSPnya, bahkan tanpa mengetahui ada murid baru di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin. Kau.. em.. bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun," ujar Jung Soo _songsaenim_.

Terdengar suara napas tercekat dari satu kelas. Mereka menyayangkan murid baru yang terlihat manis itu harus duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap seseorang yang sangat babak belur itu dengan meringis, ia lalu membungkuk pada Jung Soo _songsaenim_ dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hai, aku Lee Sungmin," ujar Sungmin penuh antusias, ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan PSPnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam dari aktifitas memainkan PSPnya ketika mendengar suara tenor yang menyapanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan pada saat itulah ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah Kyuhyun lihat seumur hidupnya.

Sebuah senyum tulus.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi lagi, waktu istirahat kedua telah di mulai. Sosok bermata foxy itu menoleh sekilas pada teman sebangkunya, dan mengacak-acak tasnya mengambil suatu benda yang diketahui bernama kotak P3K itu.

"Itu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mengerjap tak mengerti menatap Sungmin dan kotak P3K yang berada di tangan Sungmin.

"Kau terluka, biar ku obati.."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia semakin menatap teman sebangkunya itu tak mengerti. Apalagi ketika Sungmin mengambil sebuah kapas yang sudah diberikan sedikit air itu dan perlahan mulai menempelkannya ke sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang masih ada sedikit darah. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Sungmin sudah membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karna hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin di kelas, apalagi pintu kelas tertutup. Kyuhyun semakin terdiam ketika Sungmin menempelkan kapas baru pada luka lebam di wajahnya, gerakan tangannya sangat hati-hati, mata foxynya menatap luka Kyuhyun dengan seksama, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagaimana telatennya murid baru itu membersihkan lukanya.

Kini wajah tampan itu sudah penuh oleh hansaplast. Semua perbuatan Sungmin, dan selama itu juga Kyuhyun belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Sampai pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan.

"Terima kasih.."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Bukankah sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sesama manusia tolong menolong Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara begitu padanya selama 17 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Jadi, siapa nama mu?" tanya Sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Nama yang bagus..."

Kyuhyun semakin terkesiap.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berteman..."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Sungmin bersekolah di _Greyeong. _Dan selama itu juga setiap kali Kyuhyun berjalan selalu ada Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu menolak dan menghindari Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap bersikeras berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun. Asal tahu saja, itu membuat satu sekolah berpikiran kemana-mana.

Apa dia penerus Kyuhyun?

Apa dia kekasih Kyuhyun?

Apa dia teman Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin, bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti ku?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi, kini mereka sudah berada di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Bukankah kita teman?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah dan kesal. "Aku tidak butuh teman."

"Kita ini kan mahkluk sosial, tentu saja butuh teman."

Kyuhyun memilih tak menjawab. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menempatkan headset di telinganya, mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih saja memandanginya dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun bersumpah dalam hati ia tidak ingin menoleh ketika Sungmin masih tersenyum, ia tak mampu melihat sebuah senyuman lain yang Sungmin berikan untuknya.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mendengarnya, ada seseorang yang memanggil Sungmin, meskipun ia memakai headset Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dan mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggil Sungmin hingga membuatnya menoleh pada orang itu dan tak menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, Donghae!" sapa Sungmin antusias dan Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah, kau mengenal ku juga. Begini, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya saja," Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Sungmin, dapat ia lihat Sungmin mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika mengeras. Jari-jarinya yang menyentuh layar ponselnya terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan sialan yang Donghae lontarkan pada Sungmin. Namun sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar itu.

"Karna dia orang yang baik."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar jawaban polos penuh antusias Sungmin. Sorot matanya terlihat terluka, rasa sesak memenuhi dirinya ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Dia bukan orang baik, Sungmin. Percaya pada ku." Kyuhyun bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghajar teman sekelasnya yang sangat sialan ini. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak menganggapnya teman, dia bersumpah akan memasukkan Lee Donghae dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus dia musnahkan.

"Aku percaya Kyuhyun. Dia baik Sungmin menjawab dan berpegang teguh pada kepercayaannya."

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin percaya. Tapi ku harap jangan sampai menyesal." Dan setelah itu Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berdua di kelas, seluruh murid memang asik beristirahat di luar kelas.

Kyuhyun melepas headsetnya. Menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," ucap Kyuhyun datar dengan pandangan lurusnya.

"Mendengar apa?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, memandang teman sebangkunya itu dengan sorot mata sendu. "Aku bukan orang baik, Sungmin."

"Kau orang baik, aku percaya itu."

Hati Kyuhyun semakin mencelos. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah ada yang mempercayainya. Seumur hidupnya, dunia hanya akan terus memandang rendah dirinya, memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Jika wajahnya tidak tampan, jangan harap ada yang mau tidur bersamanya.

"Kau.. percaya pada ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Aku percaya pada mu."

"Kalau begitu jangan percaya lagi pada ku."

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya ketika Jung Soo songsaenim memanggil namanya. Ia berjalan menuju podium guru dan mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah disodorkan Jung Soo songsaenim padanya.

"50," ucap Jung Soo songsaenim.

Dan terdengar suara kikikan dari satu kelas, bahkan ada beberapa yang tertawa. Kyuhyun memandang hasil ujiannya dengan datar, lalu kembali lagi ke kursinya tanpa mempedulikan satu kelas yang pasti ingin menertetawainya.

"50? Bagaimana bisa?" terdengar pertanyaan tak suka dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada teman sebangkunya itu, "Bahkan aku pernah mendapat nilai 0."

Mata rubah itu terbelalak tak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan kau jenius."

Kini Kyuhyun yang terbelalak. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jenius? Hahahaha lucu sekali. Dia murid paling bodoh di 3-D, Sungmin." celetuk Yunho sambil tertawa geli.

Kyuhyun terdiam, wajahnya mengeras nampak menahan emosi yang hampir saja meluap jika saja Sungmin tak berada di sebelahnya. Matanya tertuju pada Jung Soo songsaenim yang memandanginya dengan sendu, lalu Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dan memilih membuang muka.

"Kyuhyun jenius, aku percaya dia." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang bodoh," jujur Kyuhyun.

"Kau jenius, Kyuhyun."

"Aku bodoh!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengerjap takut melihat Kyuhyun yang marah padanya.

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Jung Soo songsaenim menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Sungmin pun bergegas dari bangkunya dan mengambil kertas ujiannya.

"100," ucap Jung Soo songsaenim sambil tersenyum puas.

Satu kelas pun memberikan tepuk tangan sebagai tanda pujian untuk Sungmin. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap nanar punggung Sungmin yang berada di depan sana, dan lebih memilih mengambil PSP yang berada di bawah lacinya dan memainkannya.

Sungmin kembali ke kursinya. Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung kembali, dan selama pelajaran Kyuhyun terus memainkan PSPnya, dan selama itu pula ia tidak merasakan lirikan atau pandangan Sungmin untuknya. Teman sebangkunya itu menatap lurus pada Jung Soo songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan sana.

Saat Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, tak ada juga lirikan atau tatapan dari teman sebangkunya itu. Mata foxynya nampak beku, dan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah akan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, kembali memainkan PSPnya lagi.

"Bukan urusan ku."

.

.

.

"Su-Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama itu ketika melihat teman sebangkunya pergi mendahuluinya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Jung Soo songsaenim ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Apa mau mu, Leeteuk hyung?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Jangan sok formal pada ku. Katakan, cepat."

"2 minggu tidak masuk ruang BK, tidak berkelahi, tidak meniduri wanita juga. Wow, ada apa dengan mu?" Jung Soo songsaenim sedikit membenarkan kaca mata yang melekat pada matanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" desis Kyuhyun.

"Apa karna murid baru itu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Sudah tahu nyaris setiap hari aku meniduri wanita dan kau masih tanya apa aku menyukai pria? Bodoh sekali."

Tak mau basa basi lagi. Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Jung Soo songsaenim yang hanya dapat terdiam dan memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu ia menghela napas berat.

"Hm. Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan cepat, bahkan sedikit berlari. Kini ia sudah berada di lobi _Greyeong _yang cukup ramai oleh puluhan murid yang berlalu lalang, atau bahkan asik mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Sungmin! Sungmin!"

Suara yang didengar oleh beberapa murid itu membuat mereka memandang sosok yang tengah berlari memanggil Sungmin itu dengan menyipitkan mata mereka masing-masing. Untuk apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun berlarian di lobi? Dan tunggu... siapa yang disebutnya tadi? Sungmin?

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin masih berjalan cepat. Walau sebenarnya samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya sedang meneriakkan namanya. Namun dalam hati Sungmin terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya sebuah harapan.

"Sungmin!"

Itu panggilan terakhir yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sebab kini ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

Sungmin kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah mobil hitam mewah dan ada seorang pria yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Nada dering ponselnya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, dan ia tersenyum melihat ID Caller.

Hyuna.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah. Lalu ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya.

_**Malam ini, di Hilton. Pukul 8 malam. **_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Nampaknya malam ini ia akan merasakan sebuah kepuasan lagi. Namun, senyum itu sirna kala matanya beralih pada Sungmin yang masih dipeluk oleh pria itu. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang tengah memeluk Sungmin itu..

"Bukan urusan ku."

Setelah menggumamkan itu, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan gontai. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di mobilnya setelah ini. Karna malam ini sepertinya ia memiliki suatu kegiatan yang cukup menguras energi.

Bercinta dengan 2 gadis.

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai.

Bukannya update, saya justru malah ngebawa ff baru- malah ff absurd pula huhu. Maaf ya maaf, abis saya udah gatel banget buat ngepublish ff ini.

Buat first sight for kyumin, saya bakal update hari sabtu atau minggu ini. soalnya masih 3017 words hehe. Kali ini saya janji deh hehehe.

Chapter 1 ini begitu pendek ya? absurd ya? huhu T.T Okelah saya gamau banyak ceplas ceplos.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Right

Chapter 2.

.

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang berandalan sekolah, hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin dan jatuh cinta padanya. Namun mereka berbeda, jika diibaratkan warna, Kyuhyun adalah hitam dan Sungmin adalah si putih. Namun, apakah seorang berandalan seperti Kyuhyun dapat bersama dengan seorang berhati mulia seperti Sungmin?

.

KyuMin and Others.

.

YAOI, Typo s, OC, Adult Scene.

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

20 menit sebelum berbunyi, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya-3D. Namun begitu ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu, langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang di pojok sana-Lee Sungmin tengah menatapnya, dan sialnya matanya bertemu dengan mata _foxy_ Sungmin, membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ia berjalan menuju bangku di baris kedua paling depan, di sebelah gadis ber_name tag_ Kim Ji Soo itu. Sementara gadis bernama Kim Ji Soo itu hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang duduk di sebelah mu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Uhm.. Park Mina," jawab gadis itu sambil menampakkan ekspresi malu-malu sekaligus kagumnya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan duduk di sini," jawab Kyuhyun cepat namun agak sedikit keras-sehingga sosok mungil di pojok sana dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kencang dan jangan lupakan ekspresi luar biasa senang yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya, ia mendekat ke Kyuhyun. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau lupa pada ku?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan gelagat malu-malunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datar, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Aku Kim Ji Soo, 3 minggu yang lalu kita melakukannya di Night's Hotel. Apa kau masih ingat?" jawab gadis itu sambil berbisik namun ekspresi malu-malunya masih ada, ia nampak merona.

"Oh. Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, lalu ia meraih earphone yang berada di saku kemejanya dan cepat-cepat memasangnya ke telinganya agar gadis di sebelahnya ini tidak menganggunya lagi.

Gadis itu nampak kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban acuh Kyuhyun, sontak ia menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namun seperti magnet atau apa, kepala gadis itu rasanya nampak tertarik untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan pada saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata _foxy_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Kim Ji Soo mengerjap takut lalu ia segera menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ke-kenapa Sungmin menatap ku setajam itu?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

"Kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya Jung Soo _songsaenim_, ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas dan yang ia temukan Kyuhyun tak ada di bangkunya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka semua hanya terdiam dan menanggapi pertanyaan Jung Soo _songsaenim_ dengan malas. Lagipula dalam hati mereka, Jung Soo _songsaenim_ pasti sudah tahu Kyuhyun pergi ke mana dan apa yang ia lakukan, namun anehnya, kenapa Jung Soo _songsaenim_ tidak pernah bosan menanyakan anak berandal itu?

_Panggilan untuk Jung Soo songsaenim, harap segera menuju ke ruang BK._

Suara dari pengeras suara itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Jung Soo _songsaenim_ atas pertanyaannya. Ya sudah pasti Kyuhyun ada di ruang BK sekarang.

"Hahh.." guru yang cukup muda itu pun akhirnya menghela napas sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

KREK.

Jung Soo membuka pintu ruang BK, dan setelah itu matanya disambut oleh pemandangan yang cukup aneh. Hari ini di ruang BK tentu ada Kyuhyun dan seorang guru BK. Namun anehnya, kenapa ada 2 orang tua murid dan ada seorang murid wanita yang ia ketahui namanya adalah Park Mina nampak sedang menangis?

"Ah, Jung Soo _songsaenim_. Silahkan duduk," sapa si guru BK begitu melihat wali kelas Kyuhyun itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jung Soo _songsaenim_ sedikit bingung, namun begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, ia melihat muridnya itu mengendikkan bahu dan Jung Soo _songsaenim_ memberikannya tatapan super tajam nan mematikan.

"Anda wali kelas anak ini?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah Mina itu sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"Ya, ada apa ini?" tanya Jung Soo berusaha memahami situasi.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa sinis, "Ada apa? Anda bertanya ada apa? Bagaimana bisa anda bertanya seperti itu? Apa anda tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh murid anda terhadap anak saya?! Apa anda tahu?!" tanya wanita paruh baya yang Jung Soo duga ibu dari Mina itu dengan sinis.

Jung Soo menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu memandang guru BK penuh tanya, sementara itu sang guru BK hanya dapat menunduk sambil menghela napas berat. Oh Tuhan.. Jung Soo berharap kali ini murid keparatnya ini-Kyuhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu hal di luar batas yang akan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit memikirkannya.

"Anak saya hamil, dan anda sebagai wali kelas tidak tahu perbuatan bejat yang telah dilakukan murid anda?!" tanya pria paruh baya itu-Ayah Mina sambil mendekati Jung Soo, lalu memegang kerah kemeja Jung Soo sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

Jung Soo terbelalak hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya yang nampak sangat geram itu. Tubuhnya lemas dan denyutan sakit itu mulai mendera kepalanya. Nampaknya kali ini Tuhan belum mengabulkan doa-nya.

"Lepaskan." Itu suara Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya datar namun sangat mencekik bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sontak _appa _Mina menoleh pada sang tersangka, lalu menatapnya dengan geram. "Apa apa yang kau bilang barusan, nak?"

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari Jung Soo songsaenim! Karna ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini. Dan, aku bukan anak mu, jadi tolong jangan menambahkan embel-embel menjijikan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya, ia memandang lurus ke arah mata pria paruh baya itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

_Appa_ Mina langsung melepaskan cekalannya dari kerah kemeja Jung Soo lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sinisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin sekolah _elite_ seperti ini menyimpan murid yang sama sekali tidak tahu etika?!" tambahnya lagi lalu melirik ke arah guru BK yang semakin tertunduk.

"Apa? Etika? maaf, seharusnya anda jangan bicara tentang etika terhadap ku. Harusnya anda bicara tentang etika terhadap anak anda dulu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Park Mina sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia menawarkan dirinya pada ku, apa anda tahu bahwa anak anda sangat agresif terhadap ku? Dan aku sebagai pria tentu saja tidak akan menolak itu karna anak anda yang menawarkan dirinya pada diriku . Jadi, seharusnya anda mengajarkan etika terlebih dahulu padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah tenangnya, namun di akhir kalimatnya ia nampak sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa anda kenal Cho Hangeng?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat air muka ayah dari Park Mina itu langsung berubah.

"Hm, nampaknya anda kenal. Dan kau pasti salah satu budaknya juga..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat pria paruh baya itu langsung mendidih.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi... sepertinya anda tidak kenal pada ku ya?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke _appa_ Park Mina itu. "Ah.. bagaimana ini, bagaimana bisa budak tidak mengetahui anak dari bosnya sendiri...? Kau sungguh keterlaluan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit bercanda, ia bahkan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga meninggalkan jam kerja, astaga... benar-benar. Ah... jika aku beritahu hal ini dengan _appa_ ku, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa karna harus memecat salah satu budak seperti kau," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada penyesalannya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, pak? Aku masih punya hati.. jadi, aku akan memberikan seorang pria untuk mempertanggung jawab-kan anak itu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Park Mina yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan dari pria itu aku akan memberikan cek yang akan membiayai kebutuhan dia dan anaknya sampai anak itu lahir, lalu setelah itu dia harus membiayai kebutuhannya sendiri karna dia yang telah menawarkan diri pada ku. Jadi ini semua bukan salah ku seutuhnya. Lagipula, anda tidak mau kan memiliki menantu bejat seperti ku?"

"Kau…" geram appa Mina, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat geram.

"Bagaimana? Apa anda setuju? Ayolah… bahkan aku sudah menawarkan penawaran yang sangat cukup untuk putri anda. Hm.. tapi jika anda menolak, mungkin 1 jam lagi anda akan menerima surat pemecatan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat santai, dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang nampak menakutkan itu.

Sang ayah nampak berpikir dengan penawaran yang Kyuhyun berikan, ia melirik Kyuhyun dan anaknya beberap kali. Namun pada akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengatakan keputusannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Saya terima penawaran mu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. "Bagus. Aku akan mengirimkan _namja _terpercaya dan aku akan memberikan cek untuk anak mu."

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda dan istri anda keluar sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakana dengan anak anda."

"Apa? Bicara? Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan terhadap anak ku?!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Anda ini benar-benar ingin dipecat ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit melotot.

Appa Park Mina itu sedikit mendengus, lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya pada sang istri bermaksud mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya.

BLAM.

Setelah pintu ruang BK itu tertutup, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Park Mina, menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. "Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung dengan nada dingin.

Gadis itu mendongak, "A-Apa maksud mu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berdecak frustasi, "Aish. Siapa yang sudah meniduri mu hah?"

Jung Soo _songsaenim_ dan guru BK seketika langsung terbelalak kaget. "Kyuhyun, apa maksud mu? Kenapa kau—"

Park Mina kembali menangis, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut. "Lee Jung Sik kelas 3-A…" jawabnya dengan lirih.

"Sudah ku duga." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jung Soo songsaenim dan guru BK. "Aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita tanpa pengaman. Dan aku rasa aku belum pernah meniduri gadis ini. Jadi, aku harap hari ini anak kelas 3-A yang bernama Lee Jung Sik itu segera dipanggil dan musnahkan dia dari sekolah ini. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah dia besok di sekolah. Yah… meski aku tidak mengenal siapa dia." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Jung Soo songsaenim dan guru BK hanya dapat melongo.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal melihat kedua songsaenim itu. Lalu ia kembali beralih pada Mina. "Apa kau keberatan jika pria yang ku janjikan itu bukan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan disertai air mata yang jatuh lagi dari matanya. "Tidak. Aku benci dia Kyuhyun, dia memaksa ku untuk melakukannya. Bisakah… kau hancurkan dia?" Tanya Mina dengan mata yang menyiratkan permohonan penuh.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk. Lagipula karna kau, nama ku semakin tercemar. Tapi aku akan memusnahkan dia dari sekolah ini," tolak sekaligus jawab Kyuhyun.

Mina mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, maafkan aku Kyuhyun.." jawabnya lirih. "Dan terimakasih…" tambahnya lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Baiklah, songsaenim. Aku pergi du—"

KRING.

"—lu."

Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, bel pertanda istirahat kedua telah berbunyi.

"Oh, _damn_."

.

.

.

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya, lalu ia hendak berjalan ke luar kelas. Tujuannya? Mencari Kyuhyun. Entahlah, dia merasa harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas sikapnya yang aneh kemarin. Kyuhyun pasti bingung dan menganggap dirinya aneh. Namun ketika ia berjalan di lorong, dia mendengar gerombolan gadis sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun. Sontak Sungmin langsung menghampiri gerombolan para gadis yang nampaknya sedang menggosip itu.

"Maaf, kalian membicarakan Kyuhyun? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sopan pada gerombolan gadis yang masih asik menggosip itu.

"Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia kan menghamili anak kelas 3-D yang bernama Park Mina itu," jawab seorang gadis _bername-tag_ Choi Ye Jung.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas seketika mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Oh.. baiklah, _gomawo_." Jawabnya pelan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan gerombolan gadis itu.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang menunduk menyusuri lorong di lantai 3 _Greyeong High School__\_yang lumayan panjang dan cukup ramai itu. Tubuhnya lemas ketika mengetahui itu. Kyuhyun menghamili teman sekelasnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin, kan? Astaga… Sungmin bertekad harus bertemu Kyuhyun dan menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya.

Ketika Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, langkahnya seketika terhenti melihat seseorang di sana. Tak jauh darinya ada Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Ia harus bertanya kebenaran yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Namun ketika ia ingin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melangkah duluan ke arahnya. Ada rasa sedikit senang dalam hati Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun duluan yang menghampirinya.

Dan ketika jarak Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengannya..

"Kyu—"

Namja tampan bermata obsidian itu hanya melewatinya saja.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Apa dia membenci ku, ya?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya, bangkunya yang baru, yang berada di paling depan. Ia menghela napas berat. Semua murid _Greyeong_ pasti sudah tau gosip bahwa ia menghamili Park Mina. Dan lagi.. tadi Sungmin menatapnya dari jauh seakan dia membenci dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mengingat tatapan Sungmin padanya. Dan dia ingat ketika jaraknya dan Sungmin sudah dekat, mantan teman sebangkunya itu hendak memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Ah, itu bukan urusan ku!" gumamnya pelan.

"Cih. Masih berani juga dia,"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kirinya kala mendengar suara cibiran itu. Ia menatap dua pria yang nampak sedang berbincang di sebelah bangkunya ini.

"Heh, Kyuhyun. Kau ini tidak tahu malu atau apa?" Tanya pria ber_name-tag _Lee Dong Soo itu sengit pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeryit mendengarnya. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Sudah menghamili Mina,kau masih berani duduk di bangkunya?" Tanya yang satunya-Jang Jong Woo.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengarnya. Oh yeah, dia baru ingat bahwa kursi yang Ia duduki sekarang ini adalah kursi milik Park Mina. Oh.. dia bahkan sampai melupakan hal itu. Hm, memang karna kasus tadi dia sampai melupakan hal yang memang tidak penting ini.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu." Cibir Dong Soo sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Tidak tahu malu? Oh.. apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yang harusnya tidak tahu malu itu kalian, kalian _namja_ tapi menggosip seperti para _yeoja_. Dan.. bahkan mulut kalian seperti yeoja. Ckck."

Setelah mengatakan jawaban pedas itu Kyuhyun segera memasang _earphone_nya, tidak mau mendengar jawaban tak bermutu yang mungkin akan dilontarkan kedua pria penggosip yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Seperti magnet, mata Kyuhyun tertuju ke arah pintu kelas. Dan di sana sudah ada Sungmin yang menatapnya sama seperti di lorong tadi. Namun kali ini tatapannya terlihat lebih tajam.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa menatap Sungmin untuk waktu yang lama nampaknya bukan hal yang baik.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dan setelah itu bel pertanda masuk pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai di kelas 3-D. Dengan pelajaran _sains_ dan yang mengajar adalah Jung Soo songsaenim, membuat para murid kaum hawa langsung bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum pelajaran sains mereka dihadapkan dengan pelajaran bahasa korea yang diajar oleh guru tergalak di _Greyeong_. Lalu, cara mengajarnya pun membosankan.

"Selamat siang semua." Sapa Jung Soo songsaenim begitu ia memasuki kelas 3-D.

"Selamat siang _songsaeniiiim_." Suara yang sengaja dimanis-maniskan itu berasal dari mulut murid kaum hawa.

"Baiklah. Siapkan buku kalian dan buka buku paket halaman 239. Sekarang." Perintah Jung Soo _songsaenim_ dengan tegas.

Di sela perintahnya, Jung Soo songsaenim menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Namun Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan sinis pada guru sains itu, Jung Soo songsaenim pun hanya dapat mengeryitkan dahinya, dan Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, Jung Soo _songsaenim_ pun hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

Namun, begitu Jung Soo songsaenim menyadari hal yang berbeda, ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kyuhyun, kau kan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kenapa sekarang kau berada di kursi Mina?" Tanya Jung Soo songsaenim bingung.

Atmosfer kelas langsung berubah ketika Jung Soo _songsaenim _menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan murid yeoja sudah mulai berbisik-bisik, kembali mengungkit kejadian tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin pindah. Apa masalah untuk mu, _songsaenim_?" jawab sekaligus Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Masalah untuk ku. Sekarang kembali ke tempat mu semula, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak mau."

Jung Soo songsaenim menarik napas panjang. "Pindah, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya. Lalu menatap Jung Soo songsaenim dengan pandangan sengit, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tentu saja untuk meninggalkan pelajaran sains. Namun sebelum itu ada kata yang ia lontarkan untuk Jung Soo _songsaenim_.

"Kau membuat semua ini menjadi sulit, _songsaenim_."

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore. Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Yah.. kira-kira kelas-kelas pun sudah sepi. Meski tidak untuk lorong, kantin dan lobo _Greyeong_. Namun setidaknya dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan lebih leluasa kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggal.

2 setengah jam membolos dari pelajaran Jung Soo songsaenim membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat. Apalagi ia baru menerima sms dari Hyuna, seorang gadis yang sudah 3 kali ia tiduri, namun katanya sepulang sekolah mereka akan bertemu di hotel yang biasa mereka kunjungi untuk saling menukar nafsu mereka. Yeah, bercinta. Sebenarnya, setiap kali Kyuhyun meniduri wanita, ia tidak pernah menyebut itu bercinta karna Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencintai pasangannya di ranjang. Bagi Kyuhyun semua hanya nafsu belaka. Tidak lebih.

Matanya yang memancarkan semangat, langklah gontai yang nampak bersemangat, dan juga ekspresi wajahnya yang memancarkan kepuasan seketika lenyap begitu ia melihat pemandangan di sana. Di sana, di pintu kelasnya. Ada Lee Sungmin yang nampaknya baru ingin pulang dan ada… Lee Jin ki. Lee Jin ki adalah juara umum sekolah selama 2 tahun belakangan. Kyuhyun mengeryit, untuk apa Lee Jin ki berbicara dengan Sungmin?

Posisinya yang berada di persimpangan lorong cukup menguntungkan karna Kyuhyun bisa menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok. Kyuhyun semakin mengeryit melihat 2 orang itu pergi bersama. Jin ki mengajak Sungmin pergi bersama? Oh tunggu, apa sebelumnya mereka pernah mengenal? Batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya, ia lalu membukanya dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya, mengambil tasnya yang sengaja ia tinggal. Lalu menutup pintu kelasnya.

Pikirannya melayang ke Sungmin yang berjalan bersama dengan Jinki. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya.

"Aish. Haruskah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tapi kalau… aish!" untung saja lorong di lantai 3 ini sepi, jika ramai mungkin orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun gila karna ia bicara sendiri.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku seragamnya. Ada pesan dari Hyuna.

_**Kyuhyun, kau di mana? Aku sudah ada di Hilton. **_

Kyuhyun memilih tak membalas pesan itu, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan gerakan cukup kasar. Lalu ia kembali menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"Aish! Tidak! Itu bukan urusan mu, Kyuhyun! Lupakan saja!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali mengatur ekspresi dirinya dan berajalan dengan gontai. Ia harus cepat. Karna apa?

Karna Hyuna menunggunya.

.

.

.

Suara decitan kedua organ vital yang saling bergesekan itu, desahan-desahan sesnsual seorang wanita yang sedang menungging itu, dan juga keadaan seprei ranjang hotel yang sudah sangat berantakan itu menjadi bukti bahwa panasnya percintaan kedua insan itu.

"Ahh! Kyuhyunhh! Nghhh!" Hyuna, wanita itu terus mendesah dengan suara serak seksinya yang pasti sangat menggoda iman itu.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu dan melakukan permainan ranjang, dan sudah ketiga kalinya mereka mengunjungi hotel yang sama untuk saling memuaskan hasrat mereka.

Doggy Style, itu adalah posisi mereka. Ini adalah ronde kedua. Biasanya, jika bermain dengan Hyuna, Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu 2 atau 3 jam. Bagi Kyuhyun, cara Hyuna memuaskan pria benar-benar baik dan nikmat.

Kyuhyun terus dengan sekuat tenaga menggenjot tubuh Hyuna dari belakang, ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sempurna milik Hyuna.

"Sshh deeperhh Kyuuhh!" sesuai perintah Hyuna, Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggenjot lubang Hyuna dan menambah jeritan nikmat dari mulut Hyuna.

Hyuna semakin meremas sprei sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Oh demi Tuhan! Rasanya bercinta dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar nikmat! Sampai-sampai Hyuna tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak ikut mendesah sama sepertinya, bahkan wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi nikmat sedikit pun, justru malah kerutan menghiasi dahinya, dan ekspresi terpaksa juga mendominasi.

Bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk terus menyetubuhi Hyuna, sementara hatinya, hatinya terus memikirkan sosok Lee Sungmin yang tadi sepulang sekolah pergi bersama Lee Jin ki.

"Ahh! _I wannahh cumhh_ kyuhhh!"

Dan pada akhirnya Hyuna mencapai puncak orgasme keduanya. Ia memejamkan matanya kala puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sudah merasakan cairan Hyuna di genitalnya segera melepaskan juniornya dari dalam lubang Hyuna.

Hyuna yang merasa ada yang tidak beres segera menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kan belum keluar?" Tanya Hyuna di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu ia segera mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan juga di ranjang, lalu segera memakainya dengan gerakan cepat membuat Hyuna mengeryit.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Tanya Hyuna dengan suara lembut namun sensual itu.

Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun terus memakai pakaiannya, lalu menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang, uangnya aku kirim nanti malam saja. Aku buru-buru."

Setelah memakai sepatunya dengan gerakan buru-buru, Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan kamar tempat ia dan Hyuna saling memuaskan hasrat. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus dibanding dengan nafsunya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada takut pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Sosok itu menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin sehingga reflek Sungmin melakukan gerakan mundur karna takut. "Tentu saja untuk belajar. Kau lupa tujuan kita?" Tanya sosok itu masih dengan seringai menakutkannya.

"Di-Di mana yang lain? Bukankah ki-kita ingin melanjutkan belajar?" Tanya Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuhnya karna sosok itum Lee jin ki semakin mendekat padanya.

"Yang lain?" Tanya Jin ki sinis. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggil yang lain."

Setelah itu Jin ki bersiul, lalu datanglah tiga sosok lain dari sisi ruangan yang langsung membuat Sungmin semakin bergidik.

Semakin mundur, semakin mundur. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tersudut di tembok dan Jin ki yang mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Jin ki semakin menyeringai.

"Astaga Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar polos dan manis, sepertinya aku harus merubah niat ku," ucapnya dengan berbisik namun itu membuat Sungmin semakin takut.

Lalu Jin ki mulai memiringkan wajahnya lalu mendekati wajah Sungmin yang semakin tertunduk. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang. Lalu ketika jarak mereka berdua tinggal beberapa cm saja..

BUAGH.

Sungmin dengan berani menendang Jin ki dengan lututnya, sialnya Sungmin tepat sekali menendang di daerah vital milik Jin ki, tentu saja kejantanannya. Jin ki pun langsung terlonjak ke belakang sambil memegangi kejantanannya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat lutut Sungmin.

"Akh!" ringis Jin ki sambil terus memegangi kejantanannya yang sehabis ditendang kuat oleh lutut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa Jin Ki mulai lengah segera hendak melarikan diri dari ruangan menakutkan ini, namun ia baru menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang lagi di sini. Oh Tuhan, sanggupkah Sungmin melawan mereka semua?

"Ta-Tangkap dia!"

Sontak ketiga orang itu segera menghampiri Sungmin dan hendak mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Dua orang berusaha memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin, sementara yang satunya melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada kaki Sungmin.

"Akh!" Sungmin meringis sakit, ia terus berusaha melepaskan dari dari 2 orang yang sedang mengunci pergelangan tangannya ini dengan cara meronta-ronta.

"Kau tidak akan lolos, sialan!" ucap seseorang yang tadi baru saja menendangnya.

Dan…

"Emphhh!"

Mulut Sungmin dibekap oleh sebuah kain yang sudah berisikan aroma yang dapat membuat pingsan, dan yang melakukan hal itu terhadap Sungmin adalah Jin ki.

.

.

.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal di depan lobi _Greyeong, _Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin memasuki gedung sekolahnya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar panic sekarang. Perasaannya bisa dibilang tidak enak, bahkan ia sudah merasakan itu sejak melihat Sungmin yang pergi bersama Jin ki.

Suasana di _Greyeong_ sekarang sudah sangat sepi, wajar karna ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan semua jam pelajaran terakhir selesai di pukul 5 sore. Untung saja para petugas sekolah tidak mengunci pintu utama, maka Kyuhyun mungkin tidak dapat memasuki sekolahnya ini.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan tangga. Namun sebelum ia menaiki tangga itu ia berhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

TAP

TAP.

Suara langkah kaki itu berasal dari tangga, dan sontak Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tangga, dan ada seorang namja cantik yang familiar bagi Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan keadaan membatu.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar namja cantik yang hendak melarikan diri itu, dan begitu tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera menyudutkan namja cantik itu di tembok dekat tangga.

"K-Kyuhyun.." gumam namja cantik itu ketakutan.

"Di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Di-Di mana apa, Kyu-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah seragam namja cantik yang tengah ketakutan itu. "Katakan di mana Lee Sungmin, Lee Taemin." Kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Taemin bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menakutkan, ia lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku, aku ti-tidak tahu.."

Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram kerah seragam Taemin, "Katakan di mana!" suara Kyuhyun pun mulai meninggi.

"Ta-Tapi.. aku sungguh-sungguh tidak terlibat. Aku sudah keluar dari Shine, Kyuhyun…" jawab Taemin dengan suara paraunya, nampak sekali ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"

"A-Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan bukti, aku sendiri bahkan diancam oleh Jin ki dan lainnya," jawab Taemin sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan di mana, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku akan memberitahu mu tapi aku mohon jangan tangkap aku…" lirih Taemin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Taemin dengan kasar. "Baik. Sekarang cepat katakan di mana Sungmin!"

Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Baik.. ikuti aku."

.

.

.

"Lepaskan!"

Sungmin terus saja meneriakkan kata itu sambil meronta-ronta. Posisinya saat ini adalah, tangan dan kakinya yang terikat di sebuah bangku. Rupanya saat Sungmin pingsan keempat pria kurang ajar ini mengikatnya.

"Diam!"

Itu suara Jin ki, ia berteriak sambil memelototi Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun memilih diam kembali.

"Apa mau mu? Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Berisik sekali.." geram seorang pria berwajah tampan yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin, yang Sungmin ketahui namanya adalah Choi Minho.

"Apa mau kalian? Uang ku? Jika kalian menginginkan itu kalian bisa mendapatkannya! Tidak perlu melakukan hal ini padaku!" ronta Sungmin lagi, ia terus menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat pada kursi.

"Diam!" itu suara Lee Jin ki, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau bertanya apa mau kami?" Tanya Jin ki dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pergi dari sekolah ini."

Sungmin mengeryit, "Mengapa aku harus pergi? Apa kalian memiliki dendam pribadi pada ku?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Senyum sinis Jin ki semakin mengembang. "Sebelum kami menjelaskan segalanya, biar kami memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Kami adalah Shine."

"Shine?"

"Ya. Shine. Kami adalah kumpulan murid pintar yang memiliki satu tujuan dan satu ketidaksukaan yang sama. Tujuan kami adalah membasmi murid seperti mu di _Greyeong_, dan ketidaksukaan kami adalah melihat murid seperti mu di _Greyeong_." Jelas Jin ki sambil menyeringai.

"Murid seperti ku…?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Ya. Murid pintar, murid yang mendapat nilai ujian 100 selama 3 minggu di setiap mata pelajaran, dan kau masuk salah satunya Lee Sungmin," jelas Jin ki lagi kali ini dengan seringaian menakutkan.

Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya. Jadi inikah tujuan Jin ki? Pantas saja sepulang sekolah tadi Jin ki menawarinya untuk belajar bersama dan berdiskusi pelajaran bersama.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di setiap ujian, dan Jonghyun akan menjadi yang kedua, Minho menjadi yang ketiga, Key menjadi yang keempat, dan sampah Lee Taemin selalu menjadi yang kelima. Dan kami pun tidak mau ada satu orang pun yang mengganti posisi kami bahkan sampai ujian kelulusan, maka dari itu lah kami membentuk Shine." Jelas Jin ki panjang lebar namun di beberapa kalimatnya Sungmin melihat sebuah senyum sendu dari juara umum _Greyeong_ itu.

"Tapi.. bukankah itu curang? Kalian memaksa murid-murid yang pintar untuk keluar dari _Greyeong_, apa itu bisa dikatakan pintar?" jawab Sungmin memberi pendapatnya.

Jin ki tersenyum sinis mendengar pendapat Sungmin. "Benar. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Kami berempat kecuali Taemin adalah orang miskin. Dan _Greyeong_ selalu memberikan beasiswa ke Amerika setiap tahunnya untuk murid yang masuk ke peringkat 5 besar setiap tahunnya. Kau pikir kami berlima akan melewatkan beasiswa yang akan mengubah kehidupan kami? Tidak akan, Lee Sungmin."

"Hidup manusia adalah takdir Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa beasiswa akan mengubah hidup mu, jika Tuhan mentakdirkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan, maka sekalipun kau mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika, hidup mu tidak akan berubah, atau justru mungkin hidup mu akan semakin lebih buruk." Jawab Sungmin dengan berani, ia mengabaikan ekspresi Jonghyun, Minho, dan Key yang terlihat penuh kebencian.

"Kau orang kaya, Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu," celetuk Jonghyun.

Sungmin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan keempat pria di dalam ruangan gelap ini. Sungmin bahkan meragukan bahwa mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA, bagaimana mungkin anak kelas 3 SMA memiliki pemikiran sedangkal ini?

"Sekalipun aku orang kaya, jika Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan aku untuk menjadi gelandangan, maka terjadilah."

"Dan kalian, apa gunanya beasiswa jika kalian mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti itu? Kalian itu sama seperti pecundang, menang tanpa lawan. Aku yakin jika kalian melawan orang-orang yang pintar di Amerika sana, kalian akan kalah telak karna kalian tidak pernah menghadapi tantangan sebelumnya," ucapan Sungmin itu menohok keempat pria di ruangan itu sebenarnya, terlebih lagi Jin ki yang rahangnya sudah sangat mengeras sekarang.

"Kesalahan besar, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Key, apa maksud ucapannya?

Wajah Sungmin seketika menegang melihat rahang Jin ki yang nampak mengeras, Sungmin tahu tersimpan jutaan amarah di dalamnya. Dan Sungmin pun menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku rasa aku harus memusnahkan mu dengan cara fisik, Sungmin." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Jin ki melangkah mundur dan membalikkan tubuhnya, Sungmin melihat Jin ki berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah tumpukkan kayu dan mengambil satu kayu. Dan ketika Jin ki menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung terbelalak. Jangan katakana Jin ki akan memukulnya dengan kayu itu!

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih mendidik mulut mu, Lee. Sung. Min." dengan itu Jin ki berjalan dengan penuh emosi kea rah Sungmin dengan sebuah kayu yang berada di tangannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, tangan dan kakinya pun semakin brutal ia gerakkan kala melihat Jin ki yang sudah berjarak dekat dengannya. Dan ketika Jin ki hendak melayangkan kayu itu ke wajahnya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya menanti sakitnya kayu itu di wajah atau pun di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

BRAK.

Tiab-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Hentikan!"

Suara bass yang sangat familiar itu membuat kayu yang hendak Jin ki layangkan pada Sungmin itu langsung berhenti, dan begitu melihat sosok _bad boy Greyeong_ itu, Jin ki langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sore menjelang malam seperti ini tidak seharusnya pecundang seperti kalian masih di sekolah bahkan di ruangan segelap ini, kalian tidak takut jika tiba-tiba setan lewat dan memakan kalian, heh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada biasa miliknya, tenang dan penuh bercanda.

Jin ki ikut menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Harusnya kami yang bertanya pada mu Kyuhyun, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari malaikat ku. Nampaknya kalian sedang menyandranya heh?" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada tenangnya sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terperangah melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Malaikat mu? Woah, bagaimana bisa setan dan malaikat bisa saling berinteraksi huh?" Jin ki tertawa di sela ucapannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jin ki, "Tentu saja bisa. Iblis seperti mu saja bisa berinteraksi dengannya apalagi setan seperti aku," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jin ki.

"Jadi… maksud mu aku ini iblis?"

"Ya, kau iblis."

PLAK.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kali ini bukan menepuk punggung Jin ki, melainkan memukulnya dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat Jin ki terjatuh ke lantai.

"Akh!" terdengar ringisan dari mulut Jin ki.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia lalu menginjak kaki Jin ki menggunakan kakinya. Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Jin ki penuh murka, "Kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu karna sudah membuat setan tertarik ke sini, Lee Jin ki."

Kyuhyun berhenti menginjak kaki Jin ki, dan ia langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin, ia dengan cepat membuka ikatan tangan Sungmin karna Jonghyun, Minho dan Key sudah hendak menghajarnya sekarang.

"Kau bisa lepas ikatan kaki kan? Setelah itu bantu aku." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin di sela kegiatannya melepas ikatan tangan Sungmin.

Setelah terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung dihadapkan dengan Jonghyun yang ingin menerjangnya. Namun dengan hanya waktu 30 detik Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat Jonghyun jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan posisi tangannya yang terus memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Kini lawannya tinggal 2, yaitu Jin ki dan Minho. Sementara Sungmin kini sedang menghadapi Key, Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum bangga melihat Sungmin menghajar Key dengan jurus-jurs taekwondonya.

"Berandal seperti mu tidak sekelas dengan kami!" ujar Jin ki sambil berusaha untuk meninju perut Kyuhyun namun ditahan oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang keras seperti batu itu, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memelintir tangan Jin ki dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Melihat sang ketua sudah terhempas, Minho langsung sedikit gelagapan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan, namun begitu melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang nampak meremehkannya, emosi Minho langsung naik dan dengan secepat kilat ia menendang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kakinya.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit karna kaki Minho telah membuat wajahnya memar dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis sakit itu, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Key, ia dengan cepat menendang wajah Key dengan kakinya lalu memberikan satu tinju di perut namja cantik itu hingga membuat Key langsung terhempas.

Sementara Minho? Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Key yang sudah kalah oleh Sungmin, yang ia pedulikan adalah Kyuhyun, Minho mendekati berandalan sekolah itu, tak lupa ia mengambil kayu yang berada di dekatnya dan memandangnya dengan seringai.

"Itulah akibat menganggu kesenangan kami, setan." Ucap Minho penekanan dan bersiap memukul Kyuhyun dengan kayu itu.

"Kyuhyun!"

BRAK.

"Akhhh!"

Sungmin mencegah hal itu, secepat kilat ia menendang punggung Minho dari belakang hingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, lalu dengan emosi Sungmin meninju wajah Minho beberapa kali.

BUAGH.

BUAGH.

"Sungmin! Hentikan!" kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat Sungmin begitu emosi meninju wajah Minho, ia bangkit lalu segera menghentikan Sungmin.

Napas Sungmin terengah-engah, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengatur emosinya lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap cemas dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kalian, ku pastikan kalian akan menerima hukuman minimal 5 tahun penjara."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum menarik Sungmin dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, pelan-pelan saja.." entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengatakan itu dalam perjalanan dari ruangan gelap yang entah namanya apa itu sampai ke lobi, namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab dan terus menarik tangan Sungmin sambil berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Suasana sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan gelap karna Sungmin yakin sekarang pasti sudah pukul 6 sore. Mereka sudah sampai di lobi dan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dekat sebuah mobil yang Sungmin kira itu milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan bagian kanan dan memasukkan Sungmin ke dalamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Ia nampak sangat tergesa-gesa, apalagi saat menyalakan mesin dan menginjak gas dan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Di sela kegiatan menyetirnya ia membuka dashboard mobil dan mengambil ponselnya, matanya tertuju pada jalan dan layar ponselnya untuk mencari kontak yang sepertinya akan ditelponnya.

"Tidak baik memainkan ponsel ketika menyetir," tegur Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya.

"Halo? Taeyeon _songsaenim_?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kala mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Taeyeon _songsaenim_, guru BK mereka.

"…."

"Ya. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan perkataan ku baik-baik dan ku sarankan kau mengambil pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat perkataan ku. Cepat."

"…."

Sekitar satu menit Kyuhyun diam, akhirnya ia mulai menyuarakan suaranya lagi. "Lee Jin ki, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho dan Key kelas 3-A aku ingin mereka besok pagi tidak menampakkan diri mereka di sekolah, tapi aku ingin mereka ada di kantor polisi dan sudah menerima hukuman karna sudah melakukan tindak penganiayaan terhadap kira-kira 28 murid di _Greyeong_. Oh ya, Lee Taemin juga ikut dalam kasus penganiayaan tersebut tapi aku ingin ia diringankan hukumannya karna ia sudah mengaku. Sekarang, kau boleh mengambil keempat murid keparat itu di bekas perpustakaan di lantai 5."

"….….."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam _dashboard_ lalu menolehkan wajahnya sekilas pada Sungmin. Ia tahu sedari tadi dirinya dipandangi oleh _namja_ imut itu.

"Sebenarnya… bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ditangkap oleh mereka?" Sungmin lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan dengan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Mereka Shine. Korban mereka sudah banyak, dan sebenarnya aku sudah melihat banyak korban yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Sebenarnya, kau cukup beruntung daripada korban yang sebelum-sebelumnya," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan Tanya bagaimana kau tahu aku akan ditangkap mereka, dan… bagaimana bisa kau tahu ruangan tempat ku ditangkap? Apa kau melihat korban sebelumnya juga di ruangan tadi?" Sungmin bertanya penuh tuntut, ia mengeryit bingung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepulang sekolah tadi aku melihat kau dan Jin ki, Jin ki bukan tipe orang yang mau bergaul dan ramah, jadi sudah pasti aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jin ki. Dan masalah ruangan itu, sebenarnya ada satu orang dari mereka yang memberitahu ku, dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan orang itu di tangga," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kearahnya ketika mengangguk, dan sumpah demi apapun cara pria disampingnya itu mengangguk-angguk benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Tapi siapa orang itu?"

"Lee Taemin. Sudah, kau tidak akan kenal."

Lalu Sungmin tak menjawab lagi, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ya, kira-kira dalam waktu 5 menit mereka dalam suasana hening.

"Masih marah pada ku?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Marah?" ia mengeryit.

"Bukankah kemarin kau marah pada ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, pemuda itu samar-samar tersenyum geli.

"Bukankah kau yang marah pada ku?" Sungmin berbalik bertanya.

"Kemarin kan kau marah karna aku membentak mu."

"Aku tidak marah!" elak Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Lalu? Bahkan aku sampai mengejar mu ke lobi kau tetap tidak menghentikan langkah mu."

"Maaf… hanya saja aku paling tidak bisa dibentak, apalagi dengan orang yang sedang marah. _Mood_ ku bisa benar-benar _sensitive_," Sungmin berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan sampai ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin, "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana rumah mu? Oh ya, apa kau ingin kita makan dulu?" Tanya sekaligus tawar Kyuhyun.

"Hm, lurus saja terus, nanti akan ku tunjukkan. Aku tidak bisa makan di luar, _appa_ ku selalu mengatakan makanan rumah jauh lebih baik dan itu benar," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum bangga.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Tiba-tiba ia ikut tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia itu walau Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan pagar berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Kyuhyun menatap rumah mewah itu cukup lama sebelum suara Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini rumah ku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku turun dulu…" jawab Sungmin dengan nada pelan, lalu ia turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya ketika melihat wajah Sungmin tepat di depan kaca mobilnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?" tawar Sungmin dengan mata berbinarnya, berharap Kyuhyun mau mampir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, hm mungkin lain kali saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Hm, begitu ya. Baiklah, gomawo atas tumpangannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekat ke arah pintu pagarnya dan memencet intercom yang berada di pagar itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun yang jelas senyum Sungmin yang benar-benar sangat manis tadi membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan semuanya berkumpul di pipi.

"Ah, Sungmin…"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Em… se-selamat malam," ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar kikuk.

Sungmin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, "Ya. Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat lalu segera menutup kaca mobilnya lalu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai tidak sengaja memencet klakson.

Dilihatnya di luar sana Sungmin tertawa lepas, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat sangat kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu lalu melambai pada Sungmin yang tentu saja dibalas lambaian juga.

Dan pada akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun melaju. Kyuhyun melirik kea rah spionnya, dan dari sini ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang masih menatap mobilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu seperti orang gila.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin."

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Yosh! 6400+ words yuhuu, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin chapter sepanjang ini hehehe. Yah, karna ff ini sudah lamaa banget belum dilanjut makanya saya bikinnya panjang. Sekarang sudah terbalaskan kan? Hehe.

Oh ya, saya ga nyangka respon bakal bagus, aah padahal chapter 1nya pendek sekali ya.. tapi makasih banget buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca chapter 1 dan mereview juga pastinya :D

Saya mau UAS sebentar lagi… jadi bakal hiatus sepertinya. Tapi saya usahain di tengah kesibukan saya/? Saya bakal update FSFKM ataupun Hate or Love? hehe. Mohon bantu doanya yaa :D

Oh ya, yang mau Tanya-tanya atau pun nagih ff/? bisa di ask fm saya. : zefanyadw. Yah segala bentuk pertanyaan dan tagihan ff saya terima kok:'D gausah malu-malu, saya ga gigiit kok hehe.

RnR? ;D


End file.
